Cupids' Game
by Claire Poncherrii
Summary: The Valentine’s Dance is coming up for the middle school division and the love is in the air! Ruka, Hotaru and the gang tries various ways to get Natsume and Mikan to go out with eachother and confess. How or will they even succeed? NXM with a little RXH!
1. Chapter 1

Cupids' Game

Summery: The Valentine's Dance is coming up and the love is in the air! Ruka, Hotaru and the gang tries various ways to get Natsume and Mikan to go out with eachother and confess. Will they succeed?

Chapter 1:

A beautiful long haired brunette was late. Even though Mikan was in the last year of Middle School and a three star, she still managed to wake up late.

"WWAAA!!! I'm late again!" she cried as she ran down the hall. But she didn't know that a crimson eyed fire-caster was around the corner, waiting for her to bump into him. Well, let's just say that it was Natsume's daily routine. Wake up, take a shower, dress for school, and his favorite part, finding out what Mikan's underwear was that day.

"Ouch! Sorry…" yes, you guessed it.

"Watch where you're going Polka! Or should I say, Stars?" I'm sure you can tell who that was.

"What? PPPEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRVVVVVVEEEEEEEERRRRRTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" the mad girl yelled for the whole school to hear.

"Here we go again…" Ruka sighed as he said this.

"They never change, now do they." The Ice Queen, Hotaru, said to her boyfriend. They had been going out since last year. After Ruka found out that Natsume loved Mikan as well, he decided to give up on his first love. He knew that Natsume needed her and that they were born for eachother.

"Good morning everyone!" a cheery voice filled the class as Mikan came into the classroom. "Hello Hotaru! Ruka!" the teen said as she placed her bag on her desk. After all those years of Baka gun shots, Mikan decided to give up on trying to hug Hotaru. "If she wants me to hug her, she'll tell me to," she had declared on the first day of middle school.

"Good morning Mikan," Yuu, the class-rep greeted his friend. "Where's Natsume? He usually comes to class by now."

"It's Tuesday. Mr. Narumi teached first period, so he's probably skipping class again. He's hopeless." Mikan said as she shook her head.

"Good moring class! I have wonderful news!" Mr. Narumi called out to the group of kids. He wore a pink frilled shirt with a long denim skirt. Talk about gay.

"Are you getting married?" a student yelled out.

"No no, my child, but I wish I were. Well, we're going to have a Valentine's dance in three weeks for the Middle School department!" The teacher announced to the excited class.

"Oh and there's more to that! In order to attend the dance, you must have a partner to go with. The teachers in the middle school department have a meeting with the principle, so the next period will be study hall. Tata kids!" He added.

"Ooohhh! I want to go with my Natsume-sama!" Permy swooned as she daydreamed about impossible events of her and her "love".

"I'm supposing you're going with Ruka?" Mikan asked her best friend.

"For an amount of Rabbits…" the raven haired girl said. As Ruka pleaded Hotaru to go to the dance with him, Mikan wished that she could go to the dance with Natsume. "Nah, he'll definitely say no. I'll just find someone else to go with," she thought, disappointed.

"Who are you going with, Mikan?" Anna and Nonoko asked their friend with sparkling eyes.

"How about Natsume?" Koko asked with an amused look on his face.

"What the heck! Why would I go with the anti-social pervert? I'll just see who asked me out and choose one of them." Mikan said with an annoyed voice.

"Oh no… I'd better go and find Natsume and tell him about this." Ruka said to Hotaru as he got up to find Natsume. Both Ruka and the rest of the school knew very well that there were a lot of boys in love with Mikan. She wasn't the little no-star girl anymore. Mikan had a beautiful face and a perfect body that matched her nice and caring personality. She was the dream girl of every boy on campus.

Ruka found his best friend sitting under the special sakura tree. It was the same place where the fire boy kissed Mikan five years ago.

"Hey!" Ruka said as he panted next to the manga-reading boy. No, he was not a boy anymore. He was… well, let's say, a "gentleman" (even though he was nowhere near gentle).

"What are you doing here?" Natsume said as he looked up from his book.

"Free period. And we're having a Valentine's Dance in three weeks." Ruka told him as he sat down.

"So?" Natsume asked again as he thought about going to the dance with a certain brown-haired girl he loved so much.

"Aren't you going to take her with you?" blond animal-lover asked, hoping he would say yes.

"No," he replied with a grunt. He thought that the polka-dotted brunette would turn him down.

"Sigh, you do know that a lot of boys are going to ask her out. And she did say that she was going to choose one of them to go to the dance with." Ruka persisted. He glared at his friend. He knew how popular Mikan was. For goodness sake, she had her own fan club just like him! And every time a poor boy asks Mikan out, he sends them to the hospital wing with burns all over.

"No. I'm not asking her. She can go with whoever she wants to go with. It's her life." Natsume said.

"You love her! She might feel the same way!" Ruka persisted.

"Hn. She does feel that way." Natsume replied and looked down to read his manga. Ruka was tired of Natsume hiding his feelings.

"Well, I'm just telling you that if you don't tell her how you feel, you'll regret it." Ruka said as he got up to leave for the next period.

When he came into the classroom, Yuu, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru was whispering in the corner of the classroom.

"What are you guys doing? Where's Mikan?" Ruka walk to them as he looked around the class.

"Mikan went to get some textbooks for Mr. Misaki. And if you want to know what we're talking about, come here," Hotaru said before she whispered their secret plan to her boyfriend. Ruka's eyes widened. There was no way that Natsume wasn't going to ask Mikan out to the dance now. At long as he acted the way the friends hoped he would.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add the disclaimer one chapter 1. Sorry! Well, as you all know, I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Thanks to: JC-zala and ladalada for reviewing! Thanks for the great support! I'm so happy!**

**Well anyways… here goes!**

**Chapter 2**

"Happy birthday, Anna!" the classmate shouted (yea, I know that Anna's birthday isn't in February). It was Anna's birthday, and the whole class was celebrating it in the classroom.

"Anna! Here! It's cook book! Happy birthday!" Mikan smiled as she watched her classmates having fun. But something caught her eye.

"Natsume, aren't you going to have a bit fun? You're so anti-social." She said as she walked up to the annoyed Natsume.

"Hn, whatever Polka." The cold boy teased Mikan again.

"YOU PERVERT! CAN"T YOU BE CIVIL FOR ONCE?!" Mikan cried out.

"Okay, okay, let's play a game, guys!" shouted Yuu.

"_I hope they don't fight, now that Hotaru's set up a plan for them,_" the poor boy thought as he gathered the partiers.

"Me too. You never know if they mess it up though…" Koko replied to Yuu's thought.

"What are we even going to play?" Sumire asked.

"Truth or Dare," replied the Inventor Girl. Well, Plan A starts here.

"Since when did you start playing this kinds of games, Hotaru?" Mikan asked as she stopped cursing Natsume.

"Since now."

"Here's the bottle," Ruka put the bottle on the ground. It wasn't an ordinary bottle, but it was the bottle that Hotaru invented. She created it so that every time someone spins it, it would land on Mikan or Natsume every other time. It also has a bonus feature…

"If you lie, the bottle will knock you dead. Well, almost. One for 500 rabbits." Hotaru told the circle of anxious boys and girls.

"Who wants to go first?"

"Me! Me! Me!" screams Sumire. "_Oh let me get Natsume-sama!_" she prayed as she spun.

"NNNNOOOOOOO! Why do I get the Nullification Girl?"

"Do it or else," Hotaru said as she took her Baka Gun out of nowhere.

"Oh… yea… okay… truth or dare, idiot?" Sumire trembled as she eyed the large gun.

"Hmmm… truth!" Mikan chose, ignoring the insult.

"Ah… hm? What's this?" Sumire asked as she saw a pink card coming out of the slot on the bottle.

"Question you have to ask."

"What? Why can't I pick my own question?" the Cat-dog Alice moaned as she grabbed the card from the center.

"Well? What's the question?" Mikan asked as she was very nervous.

"Okay, hm, Do you have a crush on anyone?" Sumire read off the card.

"What?!" Mikan exclaimed as she turned red, "Well, uh…"

"If you don't answer in thirty seconds, the bottle will knock you out."

"Shoot… fine, I do. Happy?"

"_What? Polka likes someone? Who! What the Hell! No! What if it's that shadow freak! I'll burn him!"_ Natsume was very worried.

"Who!" Nonoko asked.

"The card didn't ask that!" Mikan answered that as she turned even redder.

"Why did you write that? We already know she likes Natsume. All we need to is get her to tell him!" Ruka whispered to his "dear".

"Tension. Don't forget the second part of the plan. Knowing Hyugga, he'll never answer the truth in front of us." Replied Hotaru, as she motioned Mikan to spin next.

"Yippy! It's my turn! Here goes!" Mikan spun it. And it landed on… Natsume.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Hn."

"Hyuuga, if you don't answer it, I'll make Koko read your mind to the whole class. Don't consider burning him. He's wearing Nonoko's fireproof gel." Hotaru said.

"_Wow… she really has this planned._" Thought Anna.

"_What the hell is she thinking? Why did Ruka even fall in love with this creep?_" Natsume thought as he replied, "Hn. Truth" He could never guess what the girl could add into the bottle for dare.

"Okay. Uh… this is weird… Why are you always under the sakura tree?" Mikan asked to the boy.

"What kind of question is this?"

"Thirty seconds."

"No."

"Baka gun, the bottle, or answer it. Now."

"No."

"30…29…28…"

"Fine. I like it there 'cause I do. There, happy?"

"23… 22… 21…"

"What the hell!"

"Answer truthfully"

"I am."

"Do it."

"15… 14… 13…"

"I like sakuras!"

"10… beep!"

"Spin it."

"_Safe. She almost caught me there."_ Natsume thought as the bottle spun.

"Oh! It's me!" Koko looked at the bottle.

After some time of playing a game, they decided to play a new one. The game left Mikan and Natsume red faced and curious of the other's crush and love life. And let's just say that Plan A is not over yet for Hotaru and the gang.

"What do we do now?"

"I know! Let's play Seven Minutes In heaven!"

To be continued…

**Claire: Yay! I'm done with chapter 2!**

**Mikan: Great job Claire!**

**Natsume: It's boring.**

**Claire: If you keep on with that attitude, there'll be no kissing part for you.**

**Natsume: …**

**Mikan: What? There's a kissing part? Who? Is it Hotaru and Ruka-pyon?**

**Claire: No it's between…**

**Hotaru: (holding baka gun) You'll ruin the plan.**

**Claire: Right… Sorry Mikan, just wait and see.**

**Natsume: Shut up.**

**Claire: I'll make your sweetheart kiss someone else if you say that again.**

**Natsume: Hn.**

**Mikan: What? Natsume has candy? I want some!**

**Natume: Idiot…**

**Ruka: Anyways, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice (I wish I did…)**

**Thanks to: eternalsnow2wish, Neko246, JC-zala, animeangel95, peanutkisses, Neko246, jeemawoo, ladalada, Kikyo10, anzchinesegrl34930, ruin princess, mookiee, and ladalada for the reviews and great support. You made my day!**

**Claire: Thank you, thank you! Cries of happiness!**

**Natsume: Hn, Pathetic.**

**Claire: WHAT DO YOU MEAN PATHETIC?!**

**Natsume: So loud like Polka.**

**Mikan: WHAT DO YOU MEAN POLKA?!**

**Natsume: What do you think, Idiot?**

**Mikan: Waaaaann! He called me an idiot!**

**Claire: Don't worry Mikan, I'll torture him as much as I can.**

**Mikan: Oo…ok…ay…sniff…**

**Claire: Here, have a chocolate caramel (they're my favorite!). I don't have Hawalons here, sorry.**

**Natsume: Idiots…**

**Claire & Mikan: WAAAAN!**

**Yuu: Sorry for the disturbance, please read the new chapter.**

**Ruka: Review too!**

**Hotaru: Or else… (holds up baka gun)**

**Everyone: (sweatdrops)**

**Here goes!**

**Chapter 3**

"Seven Minutes in Heaven? Whats that? Is it fun?" Mikan asks the excited girls and nervous boys.

"You'll see." Hotaru said to Mikan as she signaled Ruka to stand behind Natsume, next to the closet.

"Ne, ne, tell me! Come on, te-Woah!!!"

"What the hell!?"

SLAM!

It was very dark in the closet. Mikan was still recovering from the push from Hotaru while Natsume was cursing (what a colorful vocabulary he has…).

"Hotaru? Where are you? Why is it so dark?"

"Oi, shut up."

"Hunh? Who are you?"

"What do you think, Polka?"

"NOOOO! Why am I in a closet with a pervert?!"

"It's the whole point of the game, Mikan," Hotaru's voice came from the locked door.

"Sorry Natsume…" Ruka's scared, yet excited voice was heard.

"Wait! What do you mean, Hotaru!"

"Let them have some private time. Yuu, turn the music on."

"NOOO! My Natsume-sa-BAKA"

As Sumire layed unconscious in the room, loud music was put on. Meanwhile in the closet, Mikan was asking Natsume what the game was about.

"Is it a TV show?"

"Stupid, that's Seventh Heaven."

"Just tell me!"

"No"

"Why?"

"NO!"

Even though it was dark, Natsume was red as a tomato. I mean really, if you were stuck in a closet with your long time crush, wouldn't you be red too? Well, for Mikan, she just didn't get it…

"Na… Natsume…"

"What?!"

"T…th…there's… a …"

"Spill it."

"S…spi…"

"What? A spy?"

"…der…"

"Dirt? What do you think? It's Narumi's closet. Of course there's dirt in here."

"KYYYAAAA! SPIDER! IT'S ON MY ARM!!!!"

"Oi! Hold still! Ow! Don't wave your arm, it's crammed in here!"

"Help me!!!"

Natsume, being the impatient guy he is, grabbed Mikan's shoulders and screamed, "DON'T YELL, YOU DITZ! JUST CALM DOWN!"

"So… sorry… I think it's gone now… ow!"

CRASH!

Mikan slipped on a can while Natsume was flung forward onto her because of her weight and supplies were crashing down on Natsume.

"Ugg… What the…"

"Owy… hunh? WAAAA! GET OFF PERVERT!!!!"

"Can't you shut up?! It's your entire fault that the whole closet emptied on me!"

"What? Sorry?"

"Don't you think it's been seven minutes, Hotaru?"

"If nothing happened, we're moving on to Plan B."

"What's that?"

"Getting them drunk."

"Is…isn't that illegal?" (Yes, remember, only people over 21 years of age are allowed to drink! They're only 15 here.)

"Fine. We'll get Natsume to…"

CRASH!

Hotaru was cut off as they heard a loud crash in the closet.

"Wha…"

Before Ruka could finish, Hotaru opened the closet door revealing Natsume on top of Mikan, looking like they were going to kiss.

"Oh my…"

As Natsume and Mikan were laying under a large piles of books and supplies, the whole class crowed over to them, to see what the big ruckus was all about. They walked over the knocked out Sumire (thank god she was unconscious) and gaped at what they saw. Hotaru grinned. It seemed to her and the gang that the plan had worked, but…

"Arg! Get off me, you pervert!"

"It's not like I want to be on you, Loser!"

"Then get off!"

"I'm trying, Flowers."

"What? YOU SAW!!!"

"You showed it to me."

"PERVERT!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?!"

"Hunh?"

Hotaru took out her trusty camera and clicked away. Ruka just stared, surprised that Hotaru's weird plan wasn't working. The whole gang were disappointed.

"NO! It's not like what you see!"

"_On to Plan B…"_ everyone thought.

To be continued…

**Claire: Yes! I finished!**

**Mikan: I still don't get the game. Do you get locked up in a closet with a spider or something?**

**Natsume: Idiot.**

**Claire: Tsk, tsk, that's why you didn't get to kiss your dear in this chapter.**

**Mikan: Deer? I love deer! They are sooo cute!**

**Natsume: Do you get stupider each day?**

**Tsubasa: I haven't come up in any of the chapters yet…**

**Claire: You will!**

**Natsume: Who care's about the shadow freak?**

**Tsubasa: Hey!**

**Misaki: Thanks for reading!**

**Narumi: Please review for the beautiful me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did…**

**Thanks to: swapai bakawaii, mookiee, melissa1995, ladalada, sarahpatrick, Neko246, Maximumsuperiority, jjpeachjuice, eternalsnow2wish, smalltaz, JC-zala, animeangel95, peanutkisses, Neko246, jeemawoo, ladalada , Kikyo10, anzchinesegrl34930, and ruin princess for the great reviews!**

**Claire: You guys are great! I love you all!**

**Natsume: Ew.**

**Claire: Hey!**

**Mikan: Yea! I love you all too! Thanks for the support!**

**Claire: Hey, don't you wish she was saying that to you?**

**Natsume: Shut your trap.**

**Mikan: First a spider and now a mouse? Do you need some cheese for the trap? Just make sure I don't see the dead thing.**

**Ruka: NOOOO! Don't kill it!**

**Natsume: Geez… Idiocy is contagious hunh?**

**Claire: It is?! I need to get vaccine for it!**

**Hotaru: Idiot…**

**Nonoko: I'll make a vaccine for it!**

**Yuu: Anyways…**

**Sumire: Read it or I'll track you down!**

**Here goes…**

**Chapter 4:**

Hotaru was at Tsubasa's door with Anna. They were planning to get on with Plan B. She wasn't surprised that the first plan didn't work. She knew that it was going to be hard work getting the two idiots together, but she was willing to try for her best friend's sake.

"Oh, hi Hotaru, Anna!"

"Did you find the leftovers from five years ago?"

"Yea, are you sure you want ones that are expired? They sell them you know."

"No, it's fine. The older the better. It means that the idiots will be together longer."

"Sure. I just hope it'll work for them."

"Whatever. Thanks. Let's go to the kitchen Anna."

Even though Tsubasa was a gradate, he decided to stay at the Gakuen to be a third grade teacher. Misaki was now a nurse at the hospital wing.

It was Saturday so they did not have school that day. A brunette haired girl was running in the courtyard to avoid the fan boys. It seemed that there were more and more everyday.

"Sigh. So this is how Natsume feels everyday."

She was tired and decided to go to Hotaru's room to hang out. Mikan hesitated. She remembered the time when she caught her best friend and Ruka making out by accident. She sighed again.

"_I wish Natsume and I could be like that someday."_

Then she saw Ruka and Koko with groceries heading for the kitchen.

"Ruka! Koko! Have you seen Hotaru?"

"Hi Mikan! No, I haven't seen here, but…"

"Okay! Thanks! Bye!"

"Wait, Mikan! Hotaru isn't…"

Since she knew that the short haired girl was not with Ruka, she decided to head for her lab. When she walked to the lab door, she saw a note.

"_Baka,_

_I'm busy. Don't even bother trying to look for me if you don't want to get hit again. Come later to my room at six. Bring the "pervert" with you too._

_Hotaru_

_P.S. You should do your homework for Mr. Jinno. Its due Monday."_

"Oh no! I didn't even start the work!"

She rushed to her three-star room to get the heavy books. Her room was more like a apartment room. It had its own kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and living room. But it was nowhere near the Natsume's special-star room. Mikan recalled the time she had ot stay in his room. She blushed as she remembered him hugging her.

"Arrrrg! Why does Mr.Jinno have to give us soooo much homework!? But I can't wait to go to Hotaru's room! I'll go as soon as I can!"

Mikan was now walking in the hallways with loads of books. It was very cold she was wearing a light blue jacket with a white scarf. It seemed like it was going to snow soon. She was planning to go to the library to work on her project when she saw someone walking down the hall opposite her.

"Ah! Natsume! Can you help me carry these books?"

"Hn. Do you it yourself."

"Please?"

"Hn."

"Here, I'll take them Mikan!"

Tsubasa came up the soon-to-be-couple and lifted the girl's books and bags. Natsume was glaring at the poor teacher. Even though he declined helping her, he still wanted to help his cute girl out.

"Hi Tsubasa-sempai! Thanks!"

"Tsk tsk, you mean 'Tsubasa-sensei'"

"Haha, I still can't see you as a teacher."

"Where are you off to with all these books?"

"Mr.Jinno gave us a lot of homework so I decided to go to the library."

"You shouldn't go today. It seems like it's going to snow soon."

Natsume was tired of being ignored. He knew that Tsubasa and Misaki were going out now, but he hated to see Mikan hanging out with him. They seemed so close.

"Oi. Weren't you yelling about meeting Imai 'as soon as you can'?"

"I WASN'T YELLING! But you're right, I'm coming Hotaruuuuuu! Oh yea, she told me to bring you with me."

"Wha-?"

As Mikan grabbed Natsume and her books, she waved to the sempai and left.

"_I hope Hotaru's plan works for them..." _thought Tsubasa as he looked at the sky.

"_With this cold weather, they might end up snuggled together in his bed. Heh."_

To be continued…

**Claire: Yay! Another finished!**

**Mikan: I wonder what Hotaru wants?**

**Tsubasa: I showed up this time!**

**Natsume: Hn. Shut up, this place is filled with idiots.**

**Claire: Hey!**

**Yuu: You know, you have really short chapters.**

**Claire: I know. I want to have small chapters so I won't forget my ideas before typing them.**

**Natsume: You mean that you have bad memory.**

**Claire: No, I have good memory, but my head gets too filled up and I get worried about not updating enough.**

**Narumi: Waaan! I didn't show up here!**

**Claire: Sorry. But you'll show up more in the sequel.**

**Misaki: Oooh! There'll be a sequel?**

**Claire: Yep! But I'll have to finish this first…**

**Misaki: What is it about?**

**Claire: Secret! But I'll tell you that you'll see a jealous and overprotective Natsume in the next story.**

**Koko: Please review! **

**Narumi: Yes yes, for me of course!**

**Natsume: Gay freak.**

**???: I'll show up in the sequel, so wait for pretty me tooooooo!**

**Natsume: Great, now we have two gay freaks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice yet (yet…? Dream on, Claire…).**

**Thanks: I wish to thanks all who reviewed!!! I was surprised how many reviews I received! Because of all the great support, I dedicate this chapter to all of my wonderful readers!**

**Claire: I'm so sorry for the late update! A thing called school prevented me…**

**Natsume: Just get on with the story.**

**Mikan: I wonder why Hotaru wants me to go to her room…**

**Here goes…**

**Chapter 5:**

"Hotaru! Yipppy! Hehe!"

Clearly Mikan was very happy about Hotaru inviting her to her lab. Although Natsume was confused and wondered why his classmate wanted him to go to her creepy lab, he still followed the excited girl. Actually, he wasn't really "following"…

"What the heck! Let go of me!"

"Hmm? What? Oh! Sorry Natsume! I'm so excited!"

"Sheesh…"

"Here we are! We're a bit early though…"

Before Mikan could even knock the door, Hotaru opened it and looked.

"You're early."

"Hotaru!"

"Don't come near me unless you want to get hit again."

"But…"

"Meet us in the cafeteria in an hour. Bye"

Hotaru closed the door as Mikan cried waterfalls.

"Hotaruuuu!"

"Shut up! But it is pretty amazing that you were early. You're always late."

"Hey!"

The two students bickered as they walked down the hall. Then Mikan stopped.

"Where are we even going?"

"Hmph. See if I care. You're the one leading us."

"But I was following you."

"You're such an idiot." 

"Grrr…"

Here we go again…

"Look Natsume! Snow's falling!"

They were now near the sakura tree as Mikan ran to catch a snowflake. Natsume stared at the beauty as she danced around, trying to catch snowflakes in her tong.

"_How can she stay warm with just mini skirt and boots?"_

Mikan was just wearing a white mini and brown Ugg boots.

"ACH-OO!"

Natsume smiled to himself as he watched Mikan blow her nose on her handkerchief. She was really cute in a funny way, with a red nose and shivering slightly.

"Here."

He handed his jacket to Mikan, who just stared at Natsume with disbelief. It wasn't everyday that the Kuro Neko does kind things.

"What?"

"Geez, you really are stupid, take it, Cherries."

"Um… Thanks…"

As Mikan reached out, she realized what he called her.

"OH MY GOD! YOU SAW! YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT!"

"Hn, you were the one showing it to me."

"ARRG! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! I CAN'T BELI- ACH-OO!"

By now, Mikan was shivering, cursing, and mad. Natsume was trying to suppress his laughter and threw his jacket to her.

"Ow! You don't have to throw that you know!"

"Wear it."

"Hunh?"

"You're freezing yourself to death, idiot. Who wears skirts in winter?"

"Th… thanks…"

Mikan was now blushing madly, but Natsume didn't see, because he was turning his face to hide his blush. He then glanced at Mikan who was now staring at the sky with wonder again. She looked really cute in Natsume's huge jacket. He wanted to compliment her but…

"You look fat in my jacket."

Mikan's eye twitched.

"YOU…"

Oh no, everyone put on your helmets. And your ear plugs too.

"IDIOT! HAVE YOUR JAKET BACK!"

"I'm just kidding, you look like a bear in it."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

The the most rarest and unpredictable thing happened. Natsume started to laugh. He founded it so funny that a girl he loved looking like a bear in his jacket was giving him a quizzical look. He smiled more often now, but laughing was out of anyone's mind.

"Natsume, are you laughing?"

"Hn, it's been an hour already, aren't you supposed to go to the cafeteria?"

He stopped laughing now and turned around to the cafeteria, bushing more than he ever had in this whole life. Mikan now giggled as she followed Natsume to the meeting place.

"You know, you should laugh more often, you look cute!"

Poor Natsume, he was as red as it was possible.

"You know, you should wear real underwear more often, you'd look more like a middle schooler."

"HEY!"

As they were walking, Hotaru and everyone were preparing the cake.

"Are you sure it's going to work, Hotaru?"

Ruka was afraid that Plan B won't work. According to his girlfriend, the two "idiots" would be stuck together for a whole day instead of an hour.

"Do I ever do my research wrong?"

"Er… But Plan A didn't…"

BAKA!

"And? Plan A didn't what?"

Ruka rubbed his head from the forceful Baka Gun. He knew Hotaru was still mad about the game. They heard shouting in the hallway.

"CAN'T YOU JUST BE CIVIL FOR ONCE?"

"Oi, Cherries, we're here."

"Hotaruuuuu!"

BAKA!

"Owwwie…"

"Here."

Hotaru shoved a sliced piece of her cake to Mikan. It contained the same prank powder as the one Tsubasa used five years ago. Ruka came up to Natsume with a piece of cake also.

"What's this, Hotaru?"

"Cake I made."

"Yippie! Munch!"

As Mikan ate the cake, Natsume was suspicious. Eyeing the cake, he asked,

"Is it poisoned?"

"Don't worry Natsume, just eat it."

"Are you sure, Ruka?"

"Uh… yea…"

"Ruka…"

"Really! Believe me!"

"Are you…"

"Yes!"

Natsume put a chunk of the cake into his mouth with caution. Then, it happened. Mikan's left hand and Natsume's right hand shot towards eachother.

"Get off pervert!"

"What the hell! Imai… Ruka… Explain. Now!"

Ruka was giving Natsume a sorry, yet mischievous smile. Hotaru stepped forward.

"Clam down Hyuuga. It's just the Mochi mochi powder from Tsubasa sempai." (Read chapter 54 of Gakuen Alice for more details of the Mochi mochi powder. If you want, I can email it to you.)

"Sigh, that means we'll be just stuck for a while, right Hotaru?"

"Um, Mikan…"

Ruka finally spoke.

"The power is five years old."

"So?"

"You'll be stuck for a whole 24 hours…"

" WHAT?!"

"That means you two will have to spend the night together."

To be continued…

**Claire: Hehe, I can't wait to see what happens next.**

**Hotaru: You mean "write what happens next"?**

**Claire: Yea! Sorry… heh.**

**Ruka: Anyways, please review!**

**Claire: Oh and announcement! I updated my profile and added some future stories. Please vote which story you want to read after I finish Cupids' Game (except Cupids' Rematch. I still need to brainstorm more on that one…). The choices are: Scrambled Web, F stands for Fantastic, Orange Soda, and Sweet 16.**

**Hotaru: Shouldn't you finish this story first?**

**Claire: Yea, I definitely will, but I just want to plan ahead.**

**Koko: Thank you all for your support! Please vote and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice (cry).**

**Thanks: I still can't believe it. 50 reviews. Wow. Wow. Thank you all so much!**

**Claire: Please don't forget to vote for my next story. All the story summaries and titles are on my profile (I added a lot of stuff, so make sure to check it out.). I added some more story summaries and titles to my future stories list.**

**Natsume: If you write instead of talk, you'd probably finish all the stories you have on your damn profile.**

**Claire: Heh, I know why you're saying this. You want me to write more love stories between you and Mikan. Heh.**

**Natsume: Shut up and write.**

**Claire: Whatever you want, Lover-boy.**

**Natsume: Don't call me that.**

**Hotaru: Just write, Claire.**

**Claire: Yes, yes.**

**Here goes…**

**Chapter 6:**

The brunette girl and raven haired boy were walking towards Central Town. After shouting at Hotaru and Ruka, they were told by Hotaru that they might find an antioxidant in one of the stores. But they did not know that it was a lie. Hotaru sent them to central town to get them closer. And this is not the only part of Plan B. Oh, here's the boy Hotaru paid to work in the plan…

"Onii-chan!"

Mikan and Natsume stopped walking and bickering. They turned around and saw an eight year old boy running towards them.

"What are you doing here, Youichi?"

"I just passed by. Why are you holding hands with the hag?"

"HEY!"

"Mochi-mochi powder."

"Oh. Anyways, where are you going, Onni-chan?"

"Central Town for the antioxidant."

"Can I come with you?"

"Why?"

Of course, Youichi was smart enough to not tell him that Hotaru paid him to do so, so he had to think of a reason fast. Then an idea popped into his head.

"'Cuz you two remind me of my parents."

The teens just stared.

"P…pa…parents?"

"Yep, Mommy."

Youichi was now really enjoying this. He had always thought of the two as his parents, but never brought it up. While they were staring at him, the gang were spying on the Hyuuga family with a fly camera (invented by Hotaru, of course.).

"Good, Youichi. I might give him a bonus."

Hotaru was smirking as she watched her best friend and Natsume overreact. Everyone else were laughing their heads off.

"Look, they're going to Central Town with Youichi now."

When the family arrived, the couple was blushing like a pair of cherries. People on the bus were talking about the three and about how they looked like a family. Youichi was very happy. It had been a long time since he had been with his real parents and Mikan and Natsume were just like them.

"Look! Howalons!"

"Aren't we supposed to go find the blasted antioxidant?"

"But…"

Mikan gave Natsume her puppy face. Well, let's just say, that's one of Natsume's weakness (his other is Mikan, the person herself.).

"Sigh, fine."

"Yay!"

It was a long day. After looking for the antioxidant, they were tired. What made it worse was that they couldn't find it anywhere. Then Youichi received a message from Hotaru to leave the two alone from his ear piece (invented by Hotaru).

"Er… I have to go, bye!"

"Wh… Wait, Youichi!"

Natsume called after Youich as he ran away. They were now under the sakura tree. It was about eight o'clock, and was starting to get dark. They had also eaten dinner at a restaurant. Mikan was complaining about being hungry, so they took a break of the search. Natsume was blushing madly while he ate with the nullifier, whom was talking with their "son" about school. Mikan now looked up at the sky.

"Um, Natsume…"

"What?"

"Shouldn't we go to the dormitories now?" 

"Hn."

"Uh…"

"Let's go."

"But… Who's..."

"Mine."

"Why?"

"Your room is too tiny."

"Hey! I'm a three star, you know!"

"It's still tiny."

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not a special star like you."

"Are you going or not."

"Fine."

They walked towards Natsume's room, hand in hand. They were too busy blushing instead of thinking about the sleeping arrangements…

To be continued…

**Claire: Cliff-hanger!**

**Nonoko: Please vote and review!**

**Claire: The stories you can vote for are Scrambled Web, F Stands For Fantastic, Orange Soda, Sweet 16, OA, An Angel's Song, A Warm Rose Made Of Ice, and Gemini vs. Fire. You can find the summaries in my profile. Please, please, please vote! I'm going to update a lot soon, so I can finish this story and write a new one. But you have to tell me what you want to read next.**

**Anna: I wonder which story will be next.**

**Koko: We can only know if readers vote.**

**Yuu: So please vote!**

**Nonoko: And review!**

**Claire: Thanks you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gakuen Alice, I'd make Natsume, Mikan and everyone else fifteen year olds. Therefore, I do not own it (sadly).**

**Thanks to all who rated my story! And the ones who voted for my future story too! So far, Sweet 16 and Orange Soda is in the lead with five votes each, but please keep voting! The summaries can be found on my profile. **

**Claire: Let's celebrate!!! Its chapter seven already!!!**

**Natsume: It's just another crappy chapter.**

**Claire: It's not crappy in fact; I think you'll enjoy this one.**

**Natsume: Shut up.**

**Claire: Thanks for supporting me everyone!**

**Here goes…**

**Chapter 7:**

"Natsume! You're walking too fast!" 

"I'll walk as fast as I want to."

Really, do they ever stop yelling at eachother? Anyways, they were on their way to Natsume's room as they fought. Meanwhile, everyone was in Hotaru's lab, watching the two students yelling. They had their sleeping bags so they could watch them all night.

"Hotaru, are you sure you should tape them?" 

"I'll be able to show their children how I got the stupid idiots confess to each other." 

"But…"

"Misaki, did you stick my note on their door?"

"Yep!"

Now back to our favorite couple…

"Ow! Don't pull so hard!"

"Slow poke."

"HEY! Ah, look, what's that?"

There was a sticky note on Natsume's door with Hotaru's writing on it. It said:

_Ditz and Pervert,_

_There's no antioxidant. But you can pull your hands apart for three seconds each time. Have fun._

_Hotaru Imai_

"What the hell?! 'Have fun'?!"

Natsume yelled as he burned the paper in his hands.

"Thank goodness."

"Why?"

"We can change our cloths."

They entered Natsume's room and Mikan stared. It was more like a penthouse rather than a room. There were a kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom, bedroom, and a library. The walls were twice as tall as normal height. The windows were large and the most beautiful scenery could be seen from them.

"Wow, I love your room!"

"Hn."

"But there no decoration in here."

Mikan was right, the walls were blank, the bed was just normal white comforters, and the curtains were translucent white. It seemed like no one lived there.

"So?"

"It's sorta boring." 

"So?"

"Why don't you decorate it?"

"And?" 

"You could put paintings on it."

"And?"

"Can you stop saying 'and'? Can't you say anything else?"

"So?"

"ARRG!!! YOU REALLY ARE SOOO ANTI-SOCIAL!!!"

"Shut up polka. Aren't you going to change?"

"What?"

"Don't tell me you're gonna wear a mini skirt in the bed with me."

"EWWW! YOU PERVERT! I NEVER WANTED TO GO IN THE SAME BED AS YOU!"

"Too bad, it's Imai's fault."

"Er…"

"What?"

"I don't have my pajamas with me."

"Fine."

Natsume pulled out a white shirt and pajama bottoms from his large closet. Then he threw them to Mikan. But being the klutz she was, they landed on her head.

"HEY!"

"It's not my fault you can't catch."

"You idiot! Anyways, turn around!"

Natsume turned around and Mikan yelled,

"Don't peek!"

"Who said I would?"

"Because you're a pervert."

"Hn."

After Mikan changed into Natsume's clothes, Natsume moved to get his shirt and PJ bottoms.

"These are huge."

It was true, on Mikan's feet were large sags of cloth from the cuffs of the PJ bottoms and the shirt was like a dress on her. Natsume blushed at the sight, but quickly turned around to hide it.

"It's either that or nothing."

He quickly changed and thought how cute she was. They went into his bed after they bushed their teeth (poor Natsume, he had to use his left had).

"_He might so something perverted to me… I'd better stay as far away as I can from him in the bed"_

Mikan was on the very edge of the bed, shivering. It was the begging of February and it was snowing outside. The comforter was thin (Natsume has the fire alice, so he never gets gold) and there were no extra layers.

"Er… Natsume…"

"What?"

"Aren't you cold?" 

"No."

"Oh yea, right… Um… do you have more blankets?"

"No."

"But it's cold…"

Natsume sighed and pulled Mikan into his warm arms. His left arm was around her tiny waist, and Mikan's face was buried in his chest. Mikan was surprised and embarrassed, so she tried to pull away, but Natsume was stronger.

"Just sleep."

"But…"

"You want to freeze to death?"

"I… Hey! Stop using your alice!"

Mikan knew that Natsume's alice was the forth type alice. She tried nullifying, but it did not work.

"Idiot, it's called body heat."

"HEY! DON'T CA…"

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here."

"But…"

"Good night."

It wasn't the type of thing Natsume said, and Mikan was surprised to hear him say that. She blushed and whispered,

"Good night… Natsume."

To be continued…

**Claire: Haha, soooo cute!**

**Narumi: I should get the tape from Hotaru!**

**Hotaru: Ten thousand rabbits.**

**Narumi: What?!**

**Claire**: **I did really bad at describing, but the next chapter will contain Natsume's thoughts (heh).**

**Koko: Hahahaha! You have to hear what he's thinking!**

**Claire: Ohhh! Tell me!**

**Koko: (whispers to Claire).**

**Claire: Hahahahaha!**

**Koko: She'll update soon so you can know what he's thinking about.**

**Claire: Please review and vote! Thanks for reading!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Thanks: I love you all! The reviews were wonderful!!!**

**Claire: I can't believe it! Chapter eight already!!!**

**Hotaru: Just write.**

**Claire: Okay!**

**Here goes…**

**Chapter 8:**

Natsume couldn't sleep. He usually slept right when he lay down on his bed, but he just couldn't now. Would you be able to fall asleep if your long time crush was sleeping right next to you? I don't think so. He watched his partner breathing slowly and sleeping like nothing was wrong. Natsume never really realized how small Mikan was. She was about a bit more than a head shorter than him and her skinny arms was pressed against his muscular torso. Their legs were pinned together and they were warm. Very warm.

As Natsume turned redder every time Mikan's chest rose next to his, he remembered small moments and flashback of Mikan and him.

"_Natsume!"_

"_Do you want to play dogeball?"_

"_I don't want you do die."_

"_I want to go back to school with you."_

"_Natsume, are you alright?"_

"_I want to save them."_

"_When I make an alice stone, I'll give it to you."_

"_Don't hurt him!"_

"_Here! I made this for you!"_

Then he remembered the day he met her. At first, he was annoyed with her crying and loudness. He also remembered how he couldn't use his alice on her. Natsume smiled when he recalled that time when he stole her underwear.

"Nnnn…"

Natsume stiffened. Mikan moved and wrapped her left arm around his waist and muttered,

"Howalons…"

If Natsume wasn't so embarrassed, he'd probably laughed. Then he realized that his arm was around her waist also. Déjà vu. He remembered the last time their hands were stuck together. But that time, he was pretending to be stuck with her so he could find Aoi. He even remembered that he decided to stay here to be with Mikan rather than leave with his own sister.

It was a long night for Natsume and full of memories. He gradually fell asleep in the comfort of Mikan's arms and the heat they produced.

RINNNNG!!!

It was a brand new day and all the students went down to the cafeteria for their breakfast. Meanwhile, Mikan and Natsume were in the kitchen trying to cook food. Mikan didn't want the school to see them together, so she managed to persuade Natsume to let her cook.

"Can you turn on the stove?"

"No."

"Just turn it on!"

"No."

Natsume was annoyed because Mikan had made a huge deal when she woke up and found them in a "awkward" position. She had pushed him off the bed while he was still asleep.

"Fine, I'll just do it myself."

Mikan leaned over to Natsume's side to turn the stove knob. He smiled to himself when the milky orange shampoo smell of her hair filled his nose. Mikan had a hard time turning it on.

"Natsume, the stove isn't turning on."

"You klutz, lemme try."

Natsume put his hand on the knob and turned. It made a tiny clicking sound, but fire did not come out. He tried again, but this time, large sparks of fire about two feet tall blazed out.

"KYYYAAAA!" 

Mikan screamed as Natsume tried to put the fire out. Of course, Natsume did not have to worry about him getting burnt because of his alice, so he sprayed it with a fire extinguisher. Finally, Mikan had stopped screaming and the fire cleared. It was silent in the kitchen as they panted.

"Wow, great job Natsume."

"Idiot."

"What?! It was brok- ow!"

Mikan put her right had on the burn on her upper left arm. Natsume was worried. If it wasn't for the fire, she would have been fine. He pulled her to the bathroom where he kept all his medical treatments.

"Natsume? Where are we going?"

Natsume felt terrible. Although it wasn't really his fault, he still felt responsible. He sat her down on the chair in next to the bathroom closet (did I mention that even the bathroom was gigantic?) and got out ointments and bandages. Natsume rapped the cloth around the skinny arm as Mikan stared at his actions. When he was done, he put the first aid box away, still not talking.

"Um, thanks! You're really good at this. I'll be more careful next time."

He just stared at her arm and didn't reply. He kneeled down and put his head on her shoulder and hugged her.

"Na, Natsume?!"

"I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about? It's not your fault!"

"But your skin…"

"Haha, don't worry! It's fine, really."

"Mikan…"

"Did you just call my name?!"

"I…uh…"

To be continued…

**Claire: Hahaha! Cliffhanger!**

**Yuu: Sorry about this weird author, she'll update soon.**

**Claire: Of course I will! By the way, I've chosen the finalists for my future story! They are "Sweet 16" and "An Angel's Song"! I'll decide which one after I finish this story. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be left, but I think there's four more.**

**Koko: You're never sure.**

**Claire: Yes I am! Anyways, thank you for reading, and please read my other two fan fictions (they are both one-shots)!**

**Koko & Yuu: Please review! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice yet. Yes, I mean yet, because there's always hope (Just kidding)!**

**Thanks: Sniff-sniff I thank you all!**

**Hotaru: You haven't updated this freaky story for a long time.**

**Claire: I had a massive writer's block.**

**Natsume: Then shut up and write.**

**Claire: Jeez, you know, I can always make Mikan end up with someone else.**

**Natsume: Try (holding a flame).**

**Claire: Okay, let's not waste time…**

**Well, here goes…**

**Chapter 9**

"Na… Natsume? Are you there?"

The boy was frozen and mentally kicking himself. Sure, he was planning to confess sooner or later, but seriously, doing so in a bathroom? He sighed silently and gathered up all his courage and hope.

"_Now or never… I'd better get this over with."_

"I… Mik…"

Sadly, our favorite fire-boy's mission was let's say, "cut short".

RING! 

The door-bell was ringing constantly, and apparently it was annoying the hell out of Natsume. It was also a bit of relief for him also. It was hard for him to lose his usual character and egoism. Mikan on the other hand was as dense as one could ever be. Of course, she wondered what was wrong with Natsume, but her heart was also thumping when his hand brushed upon her burnt skin. It hurt, but Natsume's actions blinded the pain. They stood up to get the door. Or to be more accurate, Natsume dragged Mikan out. He was burning with embarrassment and anger while Mikan was slower than him. The door was soon flung open by the mad-man and revealed a blond teacher.

"Hi Natsume! Oh, tee hee, what's going on with Mikan here? Did I interrupt somethin'? Hmm?"

"Shut up Naru. Why the hell are you here?"

"Natsume! Don't talk to Mr. Narumi like that!"

"Hi Mikan!"

"Hi Mr. Na…"

"Get on with business Gay."

"Hmph, fine, fine, I'm just here to warn you not to use your stove. We've detected some gas clogging in it. We'll replace it soon."

Natsume glared at Mr. Narumi. It's not something you'd want to experience. It's quite ironic that his Alice was the fire. His glare could make Antarctica feel shamed. Since it's quite disturbing and "scary" what's going on with Natsume's "stove-issue", let's check back at the disappointed cupids. Except Ruka's sweetheart of course. Well, not exactly "sweet", because she was fuming with anger at her language arts teacher.

"No!"

"Koko, calm down."

"Yuu, aren't you at least a bit disappointed?"

"Really, it's all Narumi's fault!" 

"Nonoko's right, we'll get him!"

"There are other dances too you know, like the annual Mid-Summer Night's Dance."

"Shut up bunny-boy, I want them together now, and in time for this freaking dance."

"I know, but you know Natsume…"

Soon enough, the sky turned dark and it was about four a clock. Man, does winter time affect the light. Mikan and Natsume were on the couch fighting over the T.V. flipper. While Mikan wanted to watch "Life With Derek", Natsume wanted to watch House.

"Why do you even want to watch something scary like House?!"

"It's at least interesting, unlike the stupid show that you want to watch."

"Hey! At least Derek is hotter than Hugh Laurie. I mean if Dr. House was a bit younger, I think I wou…"

You guessed it, Natsume was burning with jealousy. He didn't know that Mikan actually didn't think they were that hot. If you asked anyone who knew who "the" Natsume Hyuuga was, they'd always choose him over any movie star. While Mikan was rambling on about Hugh Laurie, Natsume lunged for the remote which was in Mikan's possession.

"Hey!"

"Too slow, Polka."

"YOU…!"

They were rolling around on the carpeted floor as the couple-to-be fought for the small object. Natsume blushed every time Mikan's face was inches away from his. The teen-aged girl was laughing like she was still ten as they wrestled. Soon, the remote flew up in the air and landed on the couch. As predicted, they dived for it. Then Mikan realized something.

"Yay!"

"What, Little Girl?"

"We're not stuck together anymore!"

It was true; Mikan was about four feet away from Natsume with one hand on the couch and another by her side. They were both disappointed, but neither showed it. Natsume got up and Mikan dusted her skirt.

"Er… I'd better get going…"

"Whatever."

"OH NO! MR. JINNO'S HOMEWORK! IT'S DUE TOMORROW!"

Mikan rushed out of Natsume before he could do, nevermind say, anything.

"_Man, she runs fast…_"

Then Mikan's head peeped out from the hall and Natsume looked up when he heard her sweet and innocent voice.

"Oh yea, thanks for everything, Natsume. Bye!"

Natsume smiled to himself when she left, but her fast tapping from her feet were still heard from the hall.

To be continued…

**Narumi: Yay! I showed up in this one!**

**Claire: Sorry for a really stupid and short chapter…**

**Narumi: Is it true that you were going to make me enter wearing a bikini-top with a tutu skirt doing the hula?**

**Claire: Er… yea, I seriously had a major author's block. These were some of my sad ideas that came to my head when I was thinking for chapter nine:**

**1) Natsume confesses to Mikan just like that (I know; it's boring!).**

**2) They're able to let their hands go (Too sudden).**

**3) The whole world blows up (Ha ha...).**

**4) Mikan's "ex" calls (That's my friend's idea, and clearly she has not read G.A. before).**

**5) Mikan faints (That's another friend's idea; NOT going to work. At all.)**

**6) Narumi comes into Natsume's bathroom dancing with a bikini-top on (Never mind about that...).**

**Narumi: Maybe I should try that…**

**Claire: Try what?**

**Narumi: You know, the biki…**

**Claire: YOU SICKO!**

**Narumi: Haha, just kidding!  
**

**Claire: And again, I apologize for the delay! Please review; because when you so review, I know that there are people waiting for my updates. The more, the more touched I become, leading to more updates! Anyways, thanks for reading everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I always forget to add this part: I don't own Gakuen Alice!**

**Claire: Sorry for the late update.**

**Natsume: Yea, yea, sure she is.**

**Claire: I am!**

**Ruka: Please read and review! Thanks!**

**Well, here goes…**

**Chapter 10:**

Seriously, they tried everything. When I say everything, I mean it. Fake letters, date setups, double dates, edited tapes, hot-air balloons (don't ask…), and everything anyone can think of! Hotaru was annoyed as ever. But she wasn't the most annoyed; it was Ruka. Why? Well, when a guy is stuck with a sort-of-not-really-PMS-ing girlfriend, it's pretty scary and annoying. Most of the gang had already gave up and was busy finding dresses and accessories. Anna and Nonoko had came back from a shopping spree finding Ruka stuck in a hot-air balloon and Mikan yelling at Natsume while Hotaru burned with anger (and again, please don't ask what happened; it's way too disastrous).

It was three days before the Valentines' Dance and the boys were trying to get dates (or in some cases, the opposite) while the girls giggled over dresses at Central Town. Hotaru had already found a fitting blue dress even with all the cupid mess.

"Mikan, look!"

"Nonoko and Anna! You're back!"

"Look! We got matching dresses."

The girls were holding matching strapless dresses indeed. Nonoko held a baby-blue one as Anna held the contrasting pink. Mikan looked up from her math text book on the common room (they have one because I say so). There was a math test tomorrow, but no one seemed to bother to study for it.

"It's so pretty!"

"We saw this really pretty pink dress! But it was so expensive, right Nonoko?"

"I know! It was a semi-short one. So cute! Any guy would fall in love with the girl who gets it!"

"I'm sure it's great…"

"No, Mikan. It's not just 'great'! You know what? Why don't you go take a trip to the Town? You still haven't gotten a dress right?"

"But, the test is tom…"

"Oh, come on Mikan! I've heard 'the' Takeru Kitayama asked you out, right?"

"But…"

"And there's Hiro Takumi!"

"Don't forget Riku Kai!"

"I don't think I'm go…"

"Kyaa! You get all the hot guys, Mikan! Come on, just choose one!"

"I don't want…"

In a split second, Mikan was shoved off the comfy chair and was sent to the town. As she walked along the sidewalks, Mikan saw most of her schoolmates shopping for a great dress to show off at the dance. She looked down at the paper Anna had scribbled the shop's name on.

"_Aphrodite's Boutique… it's a cute name. Where is it? Oh, here…"_

At the window, there many girls from the high school division surrounded the window. Being shorter than most of the crowd, Mikan could only see the top of the dress Nonoko and Anna were talking about. Only getting a glimpse of the dress, she remembered that the high school was having a Valentines' Dance too like the middle school, except a different one. Wanting to go back to study her weakest subject, Mikan hurried into the store and bumped into Sumire.

"Watch were you're going, No-star!"

"I'm not a no-star anymore!"

"I see you're getting a dress for the party?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, you can't find a better dress than that pink one over there! Except for mine, of course! Mine costs 150 rabbits, you though!"

Sumire showed Mikan her oh-so-great dress. It was satin green dress that reached her toes. The nullifier didn't like the color very much, but decided to keep her mouth shut if she wanted to hurry. After the long "talk" from the Cat-dog girl, Mikan made her way around the store to find a good dress. She couldn't find a good dress for herself, but saw her two favorite sempais.

"Misaki-sempai! Tsubasa-sempai! What are you doing here?"

"Mikan! We're shopping for a dress. We're the dance's host!"

"Great! Oooh! I like your dress!"

Misaki wore a grayish pink mesh top dress that reached over her knees. Tsubasa looked bored, holding many dresses Misaki didn't want. The two girls giggled as the older one twirled, liking her dress very much.

"Hm, I like it too. I'll buy it!" 

"Finally!"

"No, Tsubasa, let's help Mikan choose a dress too!"

Tsubasa sighed in defeat as he slumped back again. When Mikan and Misaki went to pay for the dress, Mikan got a better look at the pink dress everyone wanted to wear. Finally, Mikan understood why everyone wanted to wear it. The lacey top was in a beautiful pattern that had cherry blossoms blooming out of the neck line. The lower part was as alluring. The light material was layered on top of each other, causing some parts to flow down the knee of the plain stand. Mikan wanted it so badly. The shopkeeper saw Mikan staring at the cloth beauty and smiled.

"Would you like to try on the dress here?"

"Oh, no, I wasn't plan…"

"Oh, come on Mikan, I'm sure it'll look great on you!"

After protesting, Mikan gave in. The shopkeeper and Misaki helped her into the dress in the changing room. When she took a step out of the curtained cubicle, all of the customers' eyes were on her. The skinny waist of the dress fitted her perfectly and the bottom of the skirt part showed off Mikan's perfectly formed long legs. Her golden brown hair cascaded down to her well toned arms. Not many people could ever fit into a dress so skinny and small like that one. Mikan gave a slight twist that caused the light fabric to show off more of her body.

"You look very beautiful…"

Mikan was flustered by the shopkeeper's words.

"Oh no, I… thank you. Um, how much is it?"

"One-thousand rabbits, but please, buy it for free."

"No! I couldn't!"

"I insist! I sew that dress not for the money, but for the right person to wear it, and that is you!" 

"But…"

"Please… I want my dress to be worn by the most beautiful girl on the dance floor."

"I, uh… okay, if you're sure…"

The mid-aged lady smiled at the embarrassed brunet as they put the dress into a black paper bag labeled, "Aphrodite's Boutique" in flowering pink letters. Mikan thanked the shopkeeper over and over again before entering the shop with Misaki and Tsubasa into the almost dark streets. A lot of shoppers were hurrying back to the school. The threesome caught one of the last buses back to the dormitories. After departing the cute couple, Mikan hurried to her three-star room to put back the dress for the dance.

"Miss Sakura!"

Mikan turned around, facing a handsome green eyed dirty-blond boy. She recognized the boy from Natsume's ability class. He was in the class next to her, Class C.

"Hi, er…"

"Lei Gotou, miss."

"Call me Mikan. Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could have the honor of escorting you at the Valentines' Dance."

The popular teen was tired of all the asking out, but Lei Gotou seemed nice and polite. Mikan really did want to go with Natsume though. She thought that she had no chance with the hot alice, but just couldn't give up.

"I… I'll consider it, Gotou-san…"

"I'll be waiting for your answer then. And call me 'Lei'."

"Um, thanks… Lei."

The tall teen turned on his heels and smiled at the flustered beauty.

"_I really want to go with Natsume, but Lei seems really nice…"_

To be continued…

**Claire: Thanks for reading! Please review too!**

**Mikan: Too see Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna, Sumire, Misaki and my dresses, go to Claire's profile and click "Homepage".**

**Claire: It'll take you to my livejournal. All the dresses are labeled. I hope you like my choices!**

**Hotaru: You spent so much time finding dresses when you could have been working on your fan fictions.**

**Claire: But it was fun! Anyways, sorry for the late update and please review! Thanks everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Claire: I wish I could update faster.**

**Ruka: Then why don't you?**

**Claire: School and violin.**

**Yuu: Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Chapter 11:**

Mikan stared at the beautiful dress and sighed. She needed to go to the dance for the maker of the dress. Mikan knew she could go with any of the fan boys, but there was only one person who she really wanted to go with. It meant so much for her to be with him. Mikan hated it when he went to missions without telling anyone or ignored her. She knew that it was lucky enough to even have him acknowledge, but deep down, she wanted more.

"_I might as well go with Lei-kun…"_

She thought it was impossible. How could _the_ Natsume Hyuuga fall in love or at least agree to go to the dance with a girl like her? They were complete opposites; Mikan loves sweet things, Natsume doesn't. She's social, he isn't. She's always smiling, he's always frowning. She loves bright colors, he likes darker ones. She's white while he's black. They are 200 opposites. Not 100. 200. No, 300. 400. 500...

Mikan made her final decision.

"Mikan! I heard you got the dress for free!"

"Nonoko, Anna!"

"Is it true?" 

"What? The dress? Yea, I got it."

"No, not that. About Lei Gotou asking you out!"

"Oh, that… how do you even know!?" 

"We have sources. Are you going to go to the dance with him? You like, have to!"

"I…"

"WELL?!"

"Maybe… Yea… I'm going to go with him…"

The two girls looked at each other with the "oh-no-this-is-really-bad" look. They had forgotten about the matchmaking for the most dense and stubborn friends. Anna and Nonoko had worried about their own love-life and the dance rather than Mikan and Natsume. They were thinking about the same thing. The duet had pushed Mikan to go with Lei because their "girl-instincts" had kicked in.

"Mikan! Er… why not go with Natsume instead? Forget about Lei!"

"What? I though you said…"

"Nonononono! Um… Did you know that Lei has a major obsession of er… hand-soap?! I've also heard that he loves butterflies!"

Anna and Mikan stared at Nonoko. She was clearly lying and making things up. Well, at least to Anna…

"Really?! I love butterflies too! I wonder if he likes to study biology."

"But, but, the hand-soap! It's gay!"

"I bet it's because he's really clean and tidy!"

"I've heard that he's go detention with Mr. Jinno all the time!"

"Me too!"

"He's really bad at controlling his alice! Lei Gotou can manipulate things and people; what if he hurts you?"

"What are you talking about? He's a three-star and I've seen him control his alice. Lei is really good at it. I've once seen him fix a toy with his alice for a third-grader."

"The guy has a fat cat named 'Mini-me'!"

"He has allergies to cats, Anna. What's going on, guys? Why are you lying about him? Is something wrong?"

"Uh, oh, um, nevermind about all that! Forget everything we've said to you!"

"But…"

"Gotta go, Mikan!"

The pink and black haired cupids ran away from the confused girl. They were running to Hotaru. Mikan just turned around and decided to go study for her math test. She wondered what happened with Nonoko and Anna.

"Hotaru!!! It's terrible!!!"

"Can you be any louder, Anna?"

"Mikan is going to the dance with Lei Gotou!"

Hotaru stared at Nonoko. The pair of eyes was cold. They were no compare to Natsume's though.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, he asked her out and she's going to say yes…"

"Then it's fine."

"What do you mean?"

"Jealousy can cause a lot of things…"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I think we can leave the Dense and Stubborn alone for… a while."

"What? What do you…"

"Watch and learn. We're going to 'the place'"

"Oooh! You mean the tree?"

"Where else do I mean, Idiot?"

While the black-mailer carried her camera and equipments, the others tagged along, hoping that Hotaru's "plan" will finally work.

Have you ever get tired of studying? Well, it depends if you do study, hunh? Anyways, like I said, it's hard to study if you're tired of it. Sometimes you need a break. From time to time, I like to take walks to clear my head or just take a small nap. The former works best for me. Apparently, it does for Mikan too. Teachers sometimes can be quite scary. Mr. Jinno, of course, is always scary to Mikan. He gives her scary detentions, scary amounts of homework and scary projects. Overall, Mr. Jinno is scary. It's a fact; not an opinion. The three-star student was used to him. One would think that the toad-loving educator would at least be nice to her that she was now a three-star, but oh no, he was not even near being nice.

You might be wondering why or even how Mikan became a three-star rather than being a one-star. At the first year of middle school, Mikan had found her talent in writing. For your information, she was the favorite of the language arts teacher, Mr. Narumi. She was like a daughter to him. As time passes, one can change. Sure, Mikan's still dense and bright, but she's really smart now. Mikan can recite all the states and capitols (including a small lecture of each of their history), explain all the scientific terms, spell everything in the dictionary, but she just couldn't do math. Mikan tried. She really did. Maybe if the teacher wasn't so… harsh, she could do better. Maybe if she was good at the subject, she could be a special star. Maybe if she passes this math test… Okay, pause.

Now you know about Mikan's "education". She was no geek or nerd. Mikan was beautiful, nice, popular and smart. She hanged out with the "in-group" which consisted of Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Koko, Nonoko, Yuu, and last but definitely not least, Natsume. She was perfect in every way (except for the math part), but she just didn't have enough confidence to confess to Natsume.

Now, let's take a look at Natsume. Looks? Check. Brains? Check. Status? Check. Money? Check. Personality? Sports? Check. X Beeeep. Natsume was hot. Perfect as a god. Perfect as a movie star. Natsume was smart. He was probably smarter than all the teachers in the gakuen combined. Don't even mention status. He's way higher than the word "status". In fact, he's higher than anyone in the school. Natsume has the largest fan group ever created in the very long history of Gakuen Alice. Money? He was a special-star, for goodness sake. He could buy anything he wanted. Don't forget the extra rabbits ($) he gets from completing missions. Don't even try to compare all the football players in NFL (National Football League) or any athlete. Natsume was the "Kuro-Neko" (Black Cat). He needs to have an athletic body.

Personality was a big no-no for the perfectly made teen. Some might consider it a good thing that he's cold, stubborn, mean, ignorant, ill-mannered, perverted, tantalizing and dangerous, but that "some" is probably… none. A perfect example of his bad personality, is when he's teasing Mikan, his sweetheart. Oh, will you look at that. Here's a perfect example.

"Hi Natsume!"

"Loser."

"What the hell?!" 

"Pig-face."

"Pervert."

"Cherries."

"Anti-social"

"Polka-dots."

"Butt-face."

"Annoying."

"Look who's talking."

"Little-girl."

"Er…"

"Clovers."

"YOU SAW, PERVERT!?"

"You showed it to me."

"I was trying to nice to you, gosh."

"Whatever."

There was a long silence. Very long.

"So…"

"What, Clovers."

Mikan glared at him.

"Are you going to the dance with anyone?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just asking."

"Falling for me?"

"You wish."

"_Yea, I do…"_

"But if I have to, I'll go to the dance with you."

"What?!"

"I feel bad for you; stupid, ugly… I bet you can't find a date that would go with you to the dance."

Ouch, that hurt. He was lying of course. Like I've told you before, Mikan was not stupid or ugly. She was beautiful and smart (except math). Tears welled up in the large brown eyes. His words really hurt. It hurt more than anything.

"For your information, I'm going to go to the dance with Lei Gotou. In fact, I'm going to accept him right now. Good bye."

Mikan ran away. Not really. Before she took her step, large, strong arms rapped around her perfectly created waist. It fit there flawlessly. Natsume's knees pinned Mikan's; just the reason god created them to do. His right hand was tangled in her silky hair; where it was supposed to be. There lips matched perfectly, in Mikan's surprise, and because Natsume had uncontrollable urge to kiss her.

To be continued…

**Claire: Mwahahaha! Cliffy!**

**Yuu: It's very…**

**Claire: My favorite part, oh yea!**

**Hotaru: It's all on tape.**

**Claire: Sorry for the late update! Thanks for reading!**

**Hotaru: Review. If you do, you might get a discount on the tapes.**

**Claire: Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Claire does not own Gakuen Alice (yet).**

**Claire: History paper is done! Yay!**

**Yuu: Yay!**

**Hotaru: Start typing again.**

**Claire: Sob… my hand is sore…**

**Hotaru: Tough luck.**

**Yuu: Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter!**

**Chapter 12:**

For some people, kissing isn't a big deal. It's just a pair of lips and another pair touching, really. But at least one time in their life, they'll know what kisses are; what they really are supposed to be like. It's enchanting, kissing someone you really love. There's a lot of difference in a kiss and a _kiss_. A kiss is two people's mouths colliding with one another. There's not much of significance. No matter how many times you get kisses, it'll never equal to a _kiss_. So what's a _kiss,_ you ask? A kiss is like a seal, a message, or even a realization of heart. A _kiss_ can never be described as a "thing". It's godlier, more meaningful. Say that a random guy you find hot at a bar leans over and kisses you. You know nothing about the person. Sure, he's hot, but other than that, you don't care. That's a kiss. Yes, a normal kiss. Here's an example of a _kiss_:

At first, Mikan struggled and tried to push his chest away with her hands. She loved him and was happy that he was kissing her, but she was also afraid. Mikan was afraid that he wasn't serious. At last, she gave it. She couldn't control it; her body reacted to it against her will. The _kiss_ was soon deepened and Natsume tasted the mouth of the girl he loved ever since he met him. It was better than he had ever imagined. Natsume remembered the last time he kissed her was when they were ten years old. The _kiss_ was so small and innocent, making him want for more. But like all _kisses_, they must come to an end for the kissers to take a breath. Mikan needed to take a breath, because her heart was pounding too fast. She struggled again, for Natsume had tightened his hold on the most precious person to him. Her arms, which were pinned against his and her own chest, were pushing as hard as she could. But never underestimate the Academy's top student; Natsume held on as if it cost his life. Which in fact, did.

"Let me GO!"

"No."

"Arg… what the hell, Natsume! Why do you always do this to me?!"

"Do what?"

Finally, Mikan struggled free and looked deep into Natsume's enchanting ruby eyes which any girl can find herself lost looking into.

"You always do this! You kiss me and then you leave! What am I supposed to do? When we were ten, you did the same thing! What are you trying to do this time? Last time was because I said that the tooth kiss wasn't 'real'. What's the kiss for this time, hunh? To prove that you can kiss better than Lei?!"

"You've… kissed him?!"

"No, you doofus!"

"Look who's talking."

"See! See! You're always like that! You idiot! Give me back my kiss!"

"Like what? By the way, I can't give back kisses."

"Like what?! You imbecile! Sometimes you're nice, like by helping me with homework or whatever. Then after a while, you're mean again! Do you know how much you hurt me?!"

Natsume's eyes were covered with his slick hair. He had no idea that he had hurt her. Mikan turned her blushing face and started to walk away. Tears started to well up in her large, chocolate-colored eyes. The salty liquid magnified the different shades of brown that her eyes possessed. Natsume grabbed her hand again, but he was gentler then before. Mikan thrashed about again, not wanting Natsume to see her tears.

"Let… go…"

"I'm sorry…"

"There you go again! I bet you a hundred rabbits that you'll be calling me 'polka' or 'little girl' all over again! Let go!"

"I really am…"

Mikan sighed and stopped moving. Gosh, it's not everyday the famous Natsume Hyuuga becomes honest.

"Fine, now let go. I need to go do some stuff."

"Like what?"

"None of your business."

"You're going to accept Gotou, aren't you?!"

"Don't yell at me! And so what if I was?!"

"Don't… go…"

"What?"

"I said, don't go with him…"

"Why?"

"I…"

"Natsume? What's wrong? You're turning red. Do you have a fever?"

"I… lo…"

"Lo?"

Natsume pulled her into his arms again. Looking at the beautiful girl just made him more nervous.

"I mean, I love you, Mikan…"

Mikan froze. It seemed impossible to her. Why would a special-star perfect guy like Natsume fall for a girl like her? She thought he was joking.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop joking! I swear, you're stupid joke isn't funny at all."

"It's not a joke!"

"Stop lying! It's impossible!"

"What is?!"

"You!"

"Me?!"

"Yes, you! You can't love me!"

"What the hell?! Why?!"

"It's impossible!"

"Well, I just proved you wrong. I. Love. You."

"You swear."

"I swear to God."

Mikan started to cry in Natsume's well-built arms. She hugged him tight with her slender and well-perfected arms. Natsume just stared down at the crying goddess and started to worry.

"Oi! You okay?! Are you hurt anywhere?"

Mikan just shook her head and started to say something.

"I'm… I'm really happy…"

Natsume was shocked. Did this mean what he had hoped to mean?

"Wha… why? What do you mean?"

"I… I love you! I really do! Sometimes you can be a total depraved loser and anti-social stupid sucker, but I love you! Sure, you're a cold, evil and mean pervert, but…"

Natsume cupped her chin and cut her off with another _kiss_ (note the italic). He got tired of her calling him names, but that wasn't the main reason though. She was finally his! Natsume had never been so happy in his life. It's as if none of the problems ever existed. Mikan responded to his _kiss_. She never knew that he loved her. It seemed so imposible. Her toes were raised and her hand moved up to Natsume's neck while the _kiss_ deepened. It was a perfect moment.

To be continued…

**Claire: Writing this is way easier (and more fun) than writing a two thousand-five hundred word essay on how Charles Darwin's theory on evolution influenced American law and public education. Jeez, I'm only in eighth grade, social studies teacher!**

**Nonoko: I hope you liked that chapter.**

**Claire: The story is almost done too!**

**Nonoko: Really?!**

**Claire: One or two more chapters!!!**

**Anna: Noooo! I'll miss you, Claire!**

**Nonoko: Me two!**

**Claire: Don't worry, I'll be writing "Sweet 16" after I finish "Cupids' Game".**

**Nonoko: Yay! By the way, you can find the summery in Claire's profile.**

**Claire: Ciao for now, everyone! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, only this fan fiction.**

**Claire: I apologize for the late update (very very very). Teachers and mid-terms drive me crazy!**

**Narumi: Yay! I'm talking!**

**Claire: Please read and review, thank you very much, everyone!**

**Chapter 13:**

It was a brand new day and was two days before the Valentine's Dance. The sky seemed alive, with a brilliant shade of blue and the clouds gently across the bright mass. The students were chatting wildly as they walked to their classes, all of them excited for the dance. Hotaru was seen for the first time since the announcement of the Valentine's Dance without a scowl. Meanwhile, Ruka was as relived as ever. They recalled the "event" from yesterday with their best friends…

"_Oh my god! They're kissing!"_

"_Hey, move over, I can't see!"_

"_Is that Natsume's __tongue__?!"_

"_No way!"_

"_Woa! This is turning PG13!"_

"_Jeez, Tobita, it's just kissing."_

"_Shhh! Be quiet!"_

"_WOOAH!"_

_Koko, who was leaning against Ruka, lost balance and sent Nonoko and Iinchou straight forward from the bush, causing the "make-out" session to come to a surprise end. As Mikan and Natsume stared at the group of six "innocent" teens, Mikan blushed bright red while Natsume glowered._

"_Hehe… So, how was Natsume's __tongue__, Mikan?"_

"_Koko!"_

"_Jeez, I was just asking, Anna!"_

Soon, the tired Cupids' flashback was interrupted by a loud scream from the dormitory. They sighed and then got up from the cafeteria, to go to their classes, for it was going to start in five minutes.

Mikan Sakura had wakened up late. Realize I didn't say "again", for she had been on time for class since the first day of middle school. It was all thanks to Hotaru's invention, "The Idiot-Moron-Bakax2-Stupid-Mikan-Waker-Uper". She couldn't sleep from the "_kiss_" with Natsume. Mikan jumped out of her pink tank-top and cherry-patterned pajama bottoms into her school uniform. Just before she ran out, she grabbed her books and keys, swinging with millions of cute key chains, enough to open up a gift shop. As Mikan sprinted across the hallways and stairs, she muttered to her self the roots of a quadratic equation.

"P times x is a times x squared plus b times x plus c equals zero… er… if b squared minus four times a and c equals to zero, then the roots are real and equal… I can't believe Jinno's test in tod- ow!"

Yes indeed, the beautiful brunette crashed into the guy she was kissing yesterday. She hurried up, apologizing while picking up her books, not looking up. The "man-of-her-dreams" bent down, helping her for the first time.

"I'm so, so, sorr- Natsume?!"

"Hn."

"Er… Thanks…"

"Let's go to class."

The blushing Natsume had his back to Mikan, as she stared at him. He spun around, realizing that she was not following him.

"What are you standing there for? You're late."

"You!"

"Me?"

Doesn't this sound like yesterday?

"Yes, you! First you help me pick up my books, then you go to class with me… wait! YOU'RE going to CLASS! You've NEVER gone to class before!"

"Hn."

Mikan ran up to him as they walked to the now empty hallway. She giggled as Natsume moved his head to hide his crimson blush. His hands were in his pockets and Mikan gently linked arms with him and said,

"I'm glad it's you, Natsume!"

Natsume turned to her blushing face and cupped her chin again, leaning forwards for a _kiss_, when…

"OH MY GOD! MIKAN SAKURA IS RAPING MY NATSUME-SAMA!"

A sea-weed hair girl with eyes as big as saucers lunged at the surprised and blushing girl and pinned her to the ground as the whole hallway of classes rained out to see the whole commotion. Hotaru and Nonoko got a hold of Sumire as Koko and Natsume was tending to Mikan's scratched arm. Ruka was trying to open a bandage (I swear, those things are so hard to open!) while Tobita was picking up Mikan's books. Anna and Mochi-Age were trying to help Hotaru control the teary and mad Sumire. In other words, it was a mess in the hallway.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Jinno-sensei had a lightning stricken metal wand in his hand as the toad on his shoulder croaked miserably.

Mikan trudged along to her room with a pile of "punishment homework" in her scrawny arms. After all the commotion, Jinno-sensei had punished the whole group; Hotaru , Ruka, Anna, Koko, Nonoko, Tobita, Sumire (who got the most punishment), Mochi-Age, Mikan and Natsume all had been punished with homework and detention. Well, at least they weren't suspended form the party. Mikan leaned against the wall to hold balance of the books as some toppled down. In her head, she groaned and swore, but a strong and masculine hand helped it up, not having the books fall onto the ground. Mikan looked up and saw the greenest eyes.

"Ah! Thank you so much, Lei-kun!"

"No problem! What's with all the books? We just finished the math test today."

"Sigh… Long story made short: Sumire Shouda and her OCD."

"Haha! Uh… Um… So…"

"Hm? Yea? What's up?"

"Have you decided if you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Oh… Lei-kun, I'm really sor…"

"She's going with _me_."

Lei Gotou's t-shirt burned up, causing the baby-blue shirt to contrast with the bright flames. Mikan felt a strong arm hold her as she looked up, facing the Natsume Hyuuga.

"What the hell, Hyuuga!"

"Watch your mouth, Gotou. You don't want Persona angry at you, now do you?"

"Mikan is going with _you_?! Ha! You wish! Who do you think you are, Hyuuga? Her boyfriend?"

"Yea, I wonder what that makes you. A loser perhaps?"

Lei Gotou glared at Natsume as he swished away with anger, since Mikan did not deny the fact. After the green-eyed boy was out of sight, Mikan dropped her books and started to shout at the stunned alice.

"WHAT THE HECK, NATSUME HYUUGA! COULD YOU AT LEAST ONCE IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE CONTROL YOUR ALICE?! WHAT IF YOU HURT HIM?!"

"I couldn't care less, truthfully."

"And what did you mean by going with _you_?! _Boyfriend_?! What the heck!"

"Well, you're going out with me."

"Since when?"

Ah, silly naïve Mikan…

"Since now."

Mikan blushed red and bent down to pick up the books.

"You seriously have the largest ego than anyone I've ever met."

Natsume smiled for the first time and leaned down to help his girlfriend.

"And heck, I'm proud of it."

To be continued…

**Claire: One more chappie to go! Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Mikan: tnx 4 all ur support, every1!**

**Claire: ttly! Im-ing mood !(-)!**

**Hotaru: Ignore these idiots.**

**Claire: Haha, anyways, please review! Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Claire: Oh my god! It's the last chapter!**

**Mikan: No!!!**

**Claire: But I'm going to start "Sweet 16", so please look forward for it, everyone!**

**Mikan: The summery can be found in Claire's profile. All of her future stories' summaries can be found there too. Please stop by to vote in the poll!**

**Claire: Also, Happy Valentine's Day (even though it's one day early)!**

**Mikan: Hope you spend the special day with people special to you!**

**Claire: I want to thank all who supported me; my great readers, reviewers and my school friends.**

**Mikan: Thank you for supporting Cupids' Game for so long, everyone!**

**Claire: Please read the last chapter and review!**

**Chapter 14:**

The large ballroom was filled with lively students and teachers, chattering, dancing and snacking on the elite food the academy provided. There were pink, red, and white streamers, balloons, and many other decorations and entertainment. There were varieties of songs playing; sometimes Avril Lavigne, Hilary Duff, and even Vivaldi and Bach! It didn't matter what song was playing, everyone was having fun and celebrating the long awaited romantic holiday.

"Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka!!! Over here!"

"Anna! Hi Nonoko, Iinchou! Nice hat, Koko!"

"Thanks Mikan! Natsume's lucky to escort a beautiful lady like you."

Mikan blushed red as she thanked Koko. Although she was of the most popular group, she was definitely the most eye-catching out of all of them. With her long and silky hair cascading down to her back, the beautiful pink dress fitted her perfectly, outlining her curves. Because her face was beautiful the way it was, she wore no makeup except a light film of cherry-cream lip-gloss. Natsume looked as handsome as how Mikan looked beautiful. His raven hair was tousled in an attractive manner and his loosely buttoned shirt made his fan-girls drool and Mikan's fan-boys glower. They were definitely the cutest couple. The news that they were officially an "item" spread like wildfire and reached quickly to the mad ears of fan-boys and fan-girls all around the massive school. Hotaru had published multiple pictures of them, including pictures from elementary school and beyond, in her gossip magazine, "Imai Weekly". It had sold like the Super Bowl tickets (too bad Patriots lost. I'm a big fan!).

The girls giggled over silly gossip and TV shows as the guys rambled on about sports and things guys talk about. Koko and Anna talked about pranks he was planning to do as Nonoko and Yuu discussed about Newton and Einstein. Hotaru kept on taking pictures of her "oh-so-great" boyfriend and kept on sending him on trips to the buffet-table to get more crabs. Well, you might be wondering, what's going on with Mikan and Natsume? Things between them were still the same. Natsume teased Mikan as she yells at him, but this time, they were more honest with each other, and I dare say, "Flirtatious". Natsume would save himself from the mad Mikan by doing something sweet, like stuffing a strawberry into her screaming mouth (if you consider that sweet) and even kissing her endless in her mid-arguing. The romantic make-outs were all perfectly pictured by Hotaru's new "Catch-the-stubborn-and-dense-kissing-from-all-points-of-view-camera". The fan-boys screamed and the fan-girls wept, but the new-born couple didn't care one bit (okay, maybe Mikan was embarrassed, but hey, who doesn't like to be kissed by your boyfriend?).

The group of eight popular alices sat and chatted away at there table, sometimes getting up to dance. Natsume would tease Mikan about her clumsiness while secretly admitting that she was pretty good. The bravest (and dumbest) fan-boys who even dared to ask Mikan to dance were caught on fire and sent to the hospital. Time passed by and Misaki and Tsubasa, on the stage next to the DJ, were seen and heard.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Everyone! Are you enjoying the dance?!"

"Yea! Wooh Hoo!"

"Well, this is what you've all been waiting for! Our traditional Last Dance that we have for every dance!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the familiar music floated into the air and glitter fell magically from the ceiling. The music was written by a late alumnus of the school who possessed the alice of music. Boys and girls quickly piled into the dance floor, dancing and laughing while enjoying the special occasion.

"Hunh? Where's Mikan and Natsume?"

"Good point, where are they? It's the last dance!"

"I know where they are."

"Where, Hotaru?"

"Let's give them privacy."

"Wow, it's rare to hear that from the blackmailer."

"OW!"

"Your own fault, Bunny-boy. Let's dance."

The sky was speckled with shiny golden stars and the moon was like a lantern, majestically hanging in the deep blue sky. Inside, loud chatters, music and laughter can be heard and the chandeliers inside lit up the school grounds from the large windows. There was no one in the grounds, except a beautiful couple.

"Let's go in, Natsume. It's cold."

"No, there's too many people there."

"Jeez, you're really anti-social."

"Hn."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Everyone! Are you enjoying the dance?!"

"Hey, it's Tsubasa-sempai!"

"Yea! Wooh Hoo!"

"Well, this is what you've all been waiting for! Our traditional Last Dance that we have for every dance!"

"Come on, Natsume, it's the Last Dance!"

"Hn."

"Fine! I'm going in."

Mikan got up, but Natsume was faster and took her small hand in his masculine. The pink-dressed alice looked at Natsume quizzically, wondering what in the world he was doing.

"My I have this dance, my Fair Lady?"

Mikan first looked at the popular alice with astonishment because of his gentleman manner and soon giggled, in Natsume's delight. She got up and smiled.

"Of course, Dear Gentleman."

The song sauntered into the cool air, as the Last Dance began. There were many happy and beautiful couples in the ballroom, but the most beautiful and happiest pair was outside, dancing in the cold weather. The temperature was cool and neither had proper clothing on for the weather, but with their burning love, not Natsume's alice, they stayed warm and comfortable in each other's arms, dancing, laughing and kissing as they moved and swayed to the music. It was a magical night and a success story for the six great friends, also known as the cupids that finally got Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga to confess their love.

The End (for now…)

**Claire: Oh my god! It's over (for now)!**

**Mikan: Why "for now"?**

**Claire: I'm planning to write a sequel to Cupids' Game!**

**Mikan: But you're going to work on "Sweet 16" first, right?**

**Claire: Yep!**

**Mikan: What will Cupids' Game 2 be about?**

**Claire: There'll be three new characters (one is Natsume's cousin and the other two are already students in the Academy). It'll center on Mikan's parents and alices. Please look forward to it!**

**All the characters appeared in Cupids' Game (exp. Natsume and Hotaru): Thank you everyone! We love you!**

**Natsume: Hn.**

**Hotaru: One rabbit, two rabbits, three rabbits…**

**Claire: (sweat-drop) Hehe, anyways, thank you so much for all the kind review and for reading! You don't know how much you all mean to me. Please look forward to my new stories and my current stories. All farther information can be found on my profile. THANK YOU EVERYONE! YOU MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!**


	15. Sequel Up and Author's Note

**Very Important Author's Note:**

Hi everyone, thank you for taking time to read this. There is a new sequel out for _Cupids' Game_, so please read it! It will take place about an year after _Cupids' Game_. Being mostly about alices, there will be a lot of missions and action, but don't worry, there'll be tons of romance and funny moments! Thanks!

Also, I will be deleting _Sweet 16_ and _The Angel of Music _from fanfiction (dot) net, because I am going to publish them as a book. I really hope that you will read them when (someday) they are published. I hope you all accept and understand my choice of becoming an author (and doctor). The reviews and comments you have sent me are valuable, and will always be remembered throughout my life. Don't get me wrong; I'm not leaving fanfiction (dot) net, just deleting my works that are not based off of the fictional "alices" and plot of Gakuen Alice. When _Sweet 16_ and _The Angel of Music_ (and hopefully other furure books also) are published, they will have different characters but the plot will remain. Thanks for the support! I love you all!

See you in _Cupids' Game II_!

Claire Poncherrii


End file.
